Questioning the French
by blackm00n5
Summary: Castiel asks Dean just about everything. And sometimes, a demonstration is the only way to explain. Destiel


**A/N Okay, I've just had this idea for a while. Cas asks Dean about _everything_ and I figured he'd ask what a french kiss was. And well, this happened. So, still loving my Supernatural and in complete denial of the entire sixth and seventh season. **

**Disclaimer~ Nope. Still don't own it. I simply write about the characters.**

"Dean." Castiel appeared with a soft flutter of wings beside Dean on the motel bed. Dean jerked, almost dropping the pistol he had been cleaning.

"Christ, Cas!" He grunted, though there was a smile on his face.

Two months. Cas and Dean had been together two months. It had taken a very forceful push from a very fed up Sam and a very awkward conversation. But it had finally happened, and they were both noticeably happier. Dean was more focused and relaxed, Castiel was more open and not quite as awkward.

"So, angel, what's up?" he put the gun down, grabbing at Castiel's hand.

Dean had never had a relationship the he didn't want to rush, but with Cas he wanted to take his time. The two had barely gone beyond sweet kisses and cuddling through the night. Holding hands and sharing food. And Dean was perfectly content with that, anything that made his angel happy.

And Castiel was curious, innocently so. Asking Dean everything. How to lean against him, which way to tilt his head for a kiss. When he could hold his hand, what 'snuggling' was. It was simultaneously the most adorable and most amusing thing, and it always brought a fond smile to Dean's face.

"I heard the term 'french kiss' recently. I don't understand, do the people of France kiss differently than the rest of the world?" he tilted his head as he asked and Dean gave a slight chuckle.

"Don't know where the name came from, but it's just a kiss with tongue." he explained, softly running his thumb over Castiel's knuckles. The angel nodded slowly, processing the information.

"Can you show me?" The question took Dean off guard, though he admittedly should have seen it coming.

As happy as Dean was with taking it slow, the question sent a surge of heat through his body. Teaching Cas. The idea of it was surprisingly enticing and he had to take a slow breath to compose himself. He turned to the patiently waiting angel and gave a little smile.

"Alright. Okay." he softly cupped Castiel's face and he leaned into the touch. "You trust me?"

"With my life." was the immediate response and a wave of pure love bubbled in his stomach. Dean leaned in beside his ear.

"Close your eyes." He breathed out, lips barely brushing against his ear.

Cas obediently close his eyes and Dean took another shaky breath. 'Don't go too fast, Dean. Don't screw this up.' he thought briefly. He could already feel the beginning stirrings of arousal spark up in his stomach and he realized how long it had really been since he's last gotten off from anything, let alone another person.

He leaned in slowly, pressing a gently kiss to Castiel's lips, deciding it best to start with what he knew. He relaxed immediately, moving to wrap his arms around Dean's neck. It hadn't taken him love to decide kissing was a wonderful discovery. Dean smiled a bit into the kiss, tilting his head and lacing his other hand on Cas' hip.

And it stayed like that for a good while, slow and sweet. Head tilting a little more, Dean slowly flicked his tongue out, licking at the seam of Castiel's lips. It took a moment, but Cas let his mouth fall open nervously. His movements were still a bit clumsy, but Dean thought that just made it that much more charming.

Dean's tongue slipping into the angel's mouth, and he was careful to keep it slow. Teaching him. He licked along his teeth, over those full lips. A happy little noise fell from somewhere in Cas' throat and Dean paused a moment to reign in his growing arousal.

Castiel responded shyly, his own tongue tentatively moving to touch Dean's. He gave another little noise that went straight down Dean's spine. Dean let Cas control the speed of the kiss, but couldn't keep himself from pulling him closer. He tangled their tongues, a sweet taste spreading through his mouth.

Growing a little more confident, Castiel somehow ended up straddling Dean's lap with his arms securely wrapped around his shoulders. Dean gave a quiet little groan, desperately gripping on to his self control. He tilted his head again, and Cas pushed their tongues together a bit more confidently.

Warm, calloused hands gripped at Cas' hips, holding him in place. Dean nipped at his bottom lip lovingly, and Cas gave an endearing, surprised little sqeak as the hunter pulled away. He gasped for breath he didn't really need and leaned his forehead against Dean's.

"I understand the appeal." Ge said slowly, and Dean gave a breathless chuckle.

Before he could reply, though, Cas' lips were on his again. Still just a bit awkward, he tried to copy what Dean had done, licking at his lips. Dean smiled into the kiss, still forcing back his still growing arousal. He let Castiel lead, and it was just as wonderful as it was clumsy. The angel still didn't quite know what he was doing, and for whatever reason that just turned Dean on even more.

Castiel's hands wove into Dean's hair and the hunter nearly lost it. He was hot and needed Cas closer. He took control, flipping them so he was lying over Cas and shoving his tongue into that pliant mouth. Cas took to the new position easily, pulling Dean's face closer by his hair. Dean's hands were splayed on the bed on either side of Castiel's head, keeping his weight off of the angel.

Another happy noise emitted into the room, though neither was sure who it actually came from. Dean's teeth worried at Castiel's bottom lip and an actual whimper pulled from his throat. Pulling away, Dean cursed under his breath and it took everything in his power not to grind his hips down into the angel's.

"Dean..." Cas licked at his lips and his blue eyes fluttered open. Dean took a moment before he gave a responding grunt, opening his own eyes and breathing heavily.

"I heard another term I don't understand." He blinked innocently. Despite wanting to get back to kissing, Dean waited for him to continue. "What is a 'blow job'?" Dean groaned and again, a surge of blood went running to his aching groin. He buried his face into the crook of a very confused Castiel's neck.

"One demonstration a day, yeah?" He finally replied. Before Cas could ask for further explanation, he pressed their lips together and all arguments were forgotten.

**A/N Yay for Destiel loveness! Oh good God, I love these two. My ultimate OTP I think. Just...I can't even.**


End file.
